Sel de Grotto
"Soil jutted into hard silver rock, powdering remenants of crystal dust, pludering 50 ft. through the cold winds before seeping into the dark hearted lake. Under the cold stone floors of the Kid Expo Hall 7, spirals into a vivid plumment of a 32 ft. deep crystal salt mine, tracked with pinpointing bridges hued with blizzard white halogen lights. Endless tunnels, cascaded in geographical fossil rock, layered an extendable canopy over steel constructed stairs and railings, each step lighted in crystal white. It was as if the catacombs were oddly powered on by earth's numbering resource: lunar white crystals projecting a divine mist over a mysterious pool, backed up by a plethora of abandoned boats lazily bobbing here and there. Whenever underground or unearthing soil came into mind, it was always imagined that intense heat would blaze skins of anyone who dug into the undergound. A mental picture of encountering Earth's flaming core. To the Evergrande Beytubers, it was the opposite." '''- Chapter 6 of Draconic DARK. ' '''Sel de Grotto '''lit. '''Salt Grotto '''is Paris's mysterious saltmine catacomb' 'that is buried deep underground from the public, heaving an appearance only in Draconic DARK. The Evergrande Beytubers end up here, mysteriously awoken to it's blissful but hard hitting energy. It was said that the Luinor possessed Marco created the realm at his will inorder to escape the news regarding the Kid Expo Hall 7 under outlines of crumbling destruction. Ryuk Shinigami volunteers to wake the rest of the team from thier errotic slumber: Zera from the support beams of the Ferris Wheel, Storm and Light slumped over from the staggering wheel carriages, and lastly Zankye and Cyprus on a striding boat ride across the deep abyss, with Falco appearing last. The group discuss about the rest of the staff members and kids, highly concerned over Hiro Morita's delayed flight to Paris. Thier stupor trek through salty tunnels and cascading lights ursurp the team, especially plentiful and dangerous mistakes such as clumsily dropping Shinigami's Metal God Chip, a challenging acrobatic backflip over a gaping abyss, and a squeaky argument between them all. After a failed Beyhunt for a Wyvron W3, (thier search accompanied by a mysterious Beytuber) they volunteer to follow him all the way to a hidden room, the Takara Tomy staff present along with Blader Ken and Morita san. They potently discuss about the ravaging Luinra contracting 16 kids of the main World Championships, harnessed under the dragon's spell in order to level through the Beigomaspheres before encountering the demon king. Halfway through, they recieve signatures from the friendly manga creator and head off, Zera apperantly attracted to an unattended plate of pancakes. Devouvering it hungirly, he pays attention to the distant Beyblade Burst theme song fainting to an end, Storm's hologramic yell rushing the fluffy boy to a secretive dark room. Lights snapped on, Rickers evaluates the horror of his photographic timeline inching every wall, Marco Seidlitz treating him to a revolting sexual training session along with a pedophilic bro-driving magazine. The Evergrande Beytubers rush in to find a deflated Zera knocked dead in the chute while Seidlitz manages to create a fell vessel hierophant version of his lover, the team in difficulty of combating the two data bey combos: Balkesh and Galahad. With Marco growling at thier successive victory, Seidlitz manages to snap in a challenging deal that commited life threatning desicions. Either to restore Ghalahad's power IF he gives up his friends in order to fully restore the DRAKO Libra friendship or be fully contrapted by Luinra's grip. Rickers caves in on the deal, his profane embarrasment chucking the team into eye shielding disgust. With the deal consealed, Marco wishes the team a farewell as the Sol de Grotto begins to crumble under a heavy imaginative earthquake caused by Luinor's heavy growl. With a snap of his fingers, he causes a definetive time lapse, shimmering every Beytuber away from the destructive underground mess. ''1 year later............ Trivia * The Sel de Grotto is based off of Romania's saltmine attraction ''Salina Turda. '' Gallery Sel de Grotto (Ferris Wheel).jpg|Iconic ferris wheel along with the signature lighted dome. Sel de Grotto (Pool area).jpg|Pool deck near the bouy boats. Sel de Grotto (Bouy boats).jpg|Bouy Boats docked at the deck Sel de Grotto (Tunnel).jpg|Tunnel leading to the TT staff room. Sel de Grotto (Elevated walkway).jpg|Beigomasphere tunnels Category:Draconic Locations